


Why Lex Made Clark Read Slash

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Lex is disgusted by Clark's vocabulary.





	Why Lex Made Clark Read Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 11th, 2007.

Clark tipped his head back as Lex wrapped one hand around him and stroked. “Oh, Lex, your hand feels so good on my hardness.”

Lex blinked. “Your what?”

Clark frowned at him. “My member.”

“What?”

“Manhood?”

“Excuse me?”

Clark blushed. “You know. My privates.”

Lex had to fight to stop from running screaming from the room. “Clark. Stop reading cheesy romance novels. You have a dick. A cock. And later I may fuck you in the ass with mine, or maybe I’ll come on you, not ‘enter you passionately’ or ‘release my seed’ or whatever the hell. Got it?”

Clark nodded and flushed, or maybe it was just another blush. Lex continued, “And we’re going to work on dirty talk, involving your dick and your ass and what you want me to do to them. No sugar-coating it.”

Clark nodded again, whether because he wanted that, or if he just wanted Lex to keep moving his hand, he wasn’t sure. Whichever, so long as he listened later.

There was just nothing sexy about straight romance novels. Clark needed to be steered towards some slash. Those people had it right, no flowery pretense. Sex was sex, or so it should be. Clark was getting a lesson.

But first he and Clark were going to fuck, hard and fast.

They could ‘make love’ later.


End file.
